Did it again Lavi Songfic
by bellaXmonster
Summary: just a first time song-fic. kinda struck me. may be crap but i enjoyed writing again :


_First Floor_  
her legs continued down the dark corridor  
_Room Sixteen_  
stopping at an all too familiar door she clutched her hands together  
_Smells like danger_  
a fluttering filled her chest as her hand rose to knock  
_Even better_  
"nana-chan what are you doing here?" she turned to face the young man who had just returned from the showers  
_Set your goals_  
a few quick glances, a nervous tongue wetting her lips.  
_Bless our souls_  
a small smile creeped onto his lips as he reached past her opening his door  
_I'm in trouble_  
arms pulling her to the bed without a second thought  
_But it feels like heaven_  
a loud moan escaped her love bitten lips.

_You were like one of those guys  
The kind with a wandering eye_  
"STRIKE" a scowl formed on her face as the ever flirtatious teenager chased after the blond who previously stood before them  
_But I said, "hey what the hell? for once in my life i'll take a ride on the wild side"  
_a cautious smile, brush of their hands.

_You were so full of yourself  
But damn, were you cute, as well_  
a soft smile fell upon her face as she watched his slumped over form snore lightly in the otherwise deserted library  
_I packed my bags, I liked your moves_  
She watched awe struck as the giant hammer swung through the air. That smile never leaving his face, heart twisting at the thought of leaving her home, but being with him

_Anyone could tell that it's hard to deny that_

A worried lenalee watched as Naomi hummed gently, happily, after another encounter with her favorite red-head.

_I Did It Again now  
I've got it all wrong  
But it felt so right  
I can't believe it_

laying in his arms as the scent of paper filled her nose, thoughts raced through her mind. Love burst her heart, anxiousness tore through her gut._  
All the mistakes that  
Went on for too long  
Wish there was a way  
I could delete 'em_

watching silently bookman didn't miss the longing gazes, and stolen kisses in the hallways of the order_  
_

_Second night_  
he groaned as her nails dug into his shoulders, excitment growing  
_In a row_  
images of last night fortelling the outcome  
_Back in trouble_  
laying once again awake, she pondered the fate the two of them had chosen  
_I don't get it_  
he won't talk about it

_Gotta keep it down_  
longing to hold him in public, never being allowed  
_It'll all be cool_  
watchfull, calculating eyes stared down at her, recording what it was that was so appealing to his apprentice.  
_If we ignore 'em_  
Another argument with lenalee about the mistakes being made  
_Getting better_

Denial can get you so far

_When it comes to men, it's known  
That I end up choosing wrong_  
She watched him leave her, for his music.  
_'Cause I always trip and fall  
On the same old rock and repeat and go back_

Same old story, different hobby.

_How blind a girl can be _

His refusal to meet her eyes  
_To miss you hide your ring_

his need for his grandfather not to tell of the bookman clan  
_But I bought everything_

"nana-chan believe me, i've got nothing to hide"  
_I'm so naive; and I'd like you to know that_

"alright, i believe you"

_I Did It Again now  
I've got it all wrong  
But it felt so right  
I can't believe it_

Their first mission together, alone. A warm hand that emcompassed hers, but something was wrong.  
_All the mistakes that  
Went on for too long  
Wish there was a way  
I could delete 'em_  
She knew what he was, yet she wanted to believe that he would leave his old life for her.

_It might seem to you that I am in a place_

"Of course I'm fine, always am" a forced smile to calm his worried words  
_Where I'm losing the direction of my life_

She continued to wander aimlessly through the order's corriders. Not knowing where she now stood  
_But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase_

She waved off lenalee as the ever occuring lecture on bookmen was thrown at her  
_And right back at ya, 'cause I'll survive_

She forced a smile that matched his brilliance, he would never see her breaking heart.

_It might seem to you that I am in a place  
Where I'm losing the direction of my life_

"Nana-chan you knew I could never love you. Why?"  
_But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase  
And right back at ya, 'cause I'll survive_

"whoever said anything about love?"


End file.
